Starlit
by Nythembra
Summary: Pan lays out on Goku's roof, two years after he leaves earth. Trunks was working late again when he sensed her energy. What will happen when the two best friends finally speak after so long?


Hey all! First PUBLISHED FanFic. Reviews would be fantastic.

I don't own any of DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

**Starlit**

The stars shone brilliantly above the earth, surrounded by the black blanket of space that held them high over the planet. Beneath their burning, white fire, the human population went about their business, neglecting to raise their eyes to the beauty surrounding them. At least, most of them did so.

Away from the insanity and rush of the general society, in a section of the world that lay within the quiet sanctuary of Earths trees, stood a house. Small, and simple, it was far from the crowded, loud walls of the city. Resting on a hill just above the forrest, it was high enough to see the diamonds past the treetops. Pan could not have liked it any other way.

Her grandfather's house was her favorite place in the world, next to her own home. It was old and smelled strongly of the soft scent of aging lumber and, occasionally, her grandmother's wonderful cooking. It was also the only place on the planet she knew of that could transition from completely peaceful to absolutely psychotic in a heartbeat. Sadly she had not been witness to anything of that nature in some time. Nor had anyone else within the household since her grandfather had left them.

It seemed that her grandpa had been the center of attention for the entire universe when he was still with them. He had affected everyone around him in the best way possible. Just by walking into the room he could remove every drop of negativity, replacing it with a warm, comforting feeling. His departure had effected everyone, though not in the best of ways.

Presently, Pan lay back on the roof of that very home, her hands laced together behind her head. She often came to this place simply to think. The fresh air and great view seemed to relax her so that she was able to organize her thoughts. Tonight there was a lot on her mind...

She stared up at the stars remembering the best of times in her life. Interestingly enough, those best times happened to be the most dangerous of times for the entire planet and it's people. Of course it was nothing that she and the Z Fighters couldn't handle, especially with her grandfather there.

Nowadays, things were not nearly as exciting. The world was still recovering from that last rush of destruction. The rebuilding of the planet was a long, grueling process that acquired everyones attention. Right after Shenron had disappeared, taking the Dragon Balls with him, everyone in Pan's world seemed to simply disappear behind a sheet of white. Her mother and father went to work immediately with organizing plans to help the earth in the best way possible, while her uncle, Goten, was off helping rebuild the buildings that had been destroyed by the Shadow Dragons. Gramps was busy giving public announcements almost every day. Bulla and her mother were constantly in the laboratory of their gigantic house, developing new devices to help with reconstruction, while Vegeta was off somewhere, getting the crime spree in order…

Then there was Trunks. A day after Shenron returned the lives of the people on earth, he had been stuffed into his office at Capsule Corp. She had seen very little the young president since then. Even the richest man in the world couldn't get his way out of being overworked.

Pan sighed deeply as she thought of her companion. The three of them including her grandfather had been through a lot together in the years before the Shadow Dragons, and in those years, the two of them had become extremely close. He was her best friend. Traveling with her had been slightly strange for him at first, being that he was nearly eleven years older than she was. She must have seemed just like the child she was back then. It was hard for him to treat her like an adult and he had often said the wrong thing. Yet, through it all he had always been there for her when she needed him, and Pan tried to do the same for him.

She missed him now as she lay under the bright starry sky. She missed his large, extravagant eyes, his funny, violet hair. Most of all she missed hearing his voice. There had been a time after the battle with Baby, that she found it very easy to become upset though she hid it from most of the world. She often woke up from nightmares at night, with visions of the disgusting Tuffle. Afraid of seeming juvenile, the only two people she ever told were Trunks and her grandfather.

She could only imagine him up in his office at this very moment working himself toward exhaustion. She remembered flying into his office through the window a few times to say hello, only for him to be slumped over his desk. His face would usually be buried into his arm, the silky locks of violet hair hanging to hide his face. Pan would say his name at least twice just to get him to stir so she was certain he had not died by working himself to death.

* * *

Trunks sat at his desk in his house-sized office on the very top floor of the Capsule Corp building. All lights were off save for a small desk lamp and the soft, blue glow emitting from his computer monitor. The twenty-eight year-old president sighed long and heavily as he stared blankly at the screen. He had been sitting in the same spot for over six hours going over plans, statements, and other assortments of paperwork. The past two years since the raid on Earth had been more than he could possibly handle, starting with a mountain high stack of resignations from many of his employees. Since then everything had been at a downfall. Still, the work had to be done by someone. That someone might as well be him.

Yet, as he shifted his bright blue eyes from his computer screen over to the stacks of paperwork still sitting on the corner of his desk, the thought that came to him every day returned.

'Maybe I should sign my own resignation.'

He sighed heavily again, dreaming of leaving this gods-forsaken building once and for all. President of the entire company and he was still the one staying to work late.

Very late.

'I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one left in the building by this time,'

He turned his eyes back to the computer screen only to stare at it blankly for a full five minutes.

"All right, thats it," he muttered gruffly to himself. "The rest is waiting until tomorrow."

Trunks pushed a small button on the bottom of the computer monitor and watched as all of his works were saved before the computer closed down with a farewell 'Good-night Mr. Briefs.'

Trunks gave a low 'humph' and pushed his chair violently out from under him, sending it spinning back into the wall. From there, he pushed one of the large windows open with his hand and leaped out into the summer night air.

He shot off like a rocket at first, flying as hard and as fast as he could, trying to rid the stress of the day from his mind and body. Having already changed from dress pants and shoes into kaki jeans and sneakers earlier that night, he disposed of the rest of his business attire by pulling off his tie and letting in fall through the clouds. His shirt he left on but unbuttoned the collar and sleeves, letting the warm night air brush refreshingly against his skin.

After letting most of his built up, negative energy flow out of him, he slowed his speed and tilted his body upward so that he rose above the clouds, leaving a trail of mist behind him as he broke through their barrier and into the starlit night. He swirled in the air then, turning onto his back so that he faced the sky above. Slowing his pace he drifted along the skyline, gazing at the stars above him.

It was so peaceful up here, though his sensitive, half Saiyan ears, were still able to pick up the soft sounds of society far below him. Car horns, people speaking, and other noises were easily heard, but with some concentration he was able to drown it all out.

High above the earth, Trunks floated on the breeze, easing his mind. He let out a sigh and slowed his pace so he hung there, staring above him and letting his energy slowly return.

Some time later, when he felt fully reenergized, he turned his body around with a forward flip, so he was there hovering in the sky and gazing down at the lights. He floated lower so that he was below the thin layer of cirrus clouds. It was then that he noticed a familiar ki far below him. It filled his mind and flowed through his body with a rough uncomfortable texture. He smiled as he recognized it. It seemed like Pan was not having the best of nights.

The Saiyan boy laced his fingers behind his head and thought for a moment. He was planning on going home right away tonight yet, he knew Pan would want to see him, and they had not really spoken to each other for a good while, set apart from the casual hellos and good-byes they exchanged. Besides, he wanted to see her. He shouldn't waste this opportunity.

Trunks tilted his body towards the earth, lowering his elevation quickly. He reached the forest and scanned the tree-tops for the familiar cabin. A moment later, his keen eyes noticed it peeking out from the dark forms of the pines. He slowed his speed to a complete stop so he hovered just above it.

Sticking out from its dark shape, Trunks was able to see Pan's slender form laying on the shingled roof. He hovered there a moment longer waiting to see if she would notice him or sense his energy. When she didn't, he glided a bit closer until he was behind her, about ten feet above her head.

"Can't sleep apparently," he stated, "Maybe I aught to give you my job, then you'd be able to."

The moment the first three words were out of his mouth, Pan sat up, turned around and leaped into the air with her arms spread wide. She was so happy to see him and hear his rough voice that all she could think of for that instant was throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Though before she reached him she remembered her age and stopped only a foot away. She was far too old for doing something so silly, though as she looked up, she saw that he was grinning down at her.

"Hello, Pan," The boy said with a playful yet gentle touch to his voice.

"Hi, Trunks," she replied quietly, still embarrassed by her actions. Trunks just grinned wider and put his hands on his hips.

"Isn't past your bedtime, young lady?"

Pan's feeling of embarrassment disappeared and she glared up at him matching his posture. "No, Mr. Briefs, It's not. Aren't you getting tired from your old age?"

The boy tossed his head back and laughed out loud, his violet hair flying. "I see your still so sensitive. At least that has not changed about you."

Pan sighed and looked away from him her cheeks burning. He had only been there for two minutes and was already treating her like she was still thirteen? He hadn't even talked to her for months!

Trunks smiled at her girlish reaction. "Pan, you know I was kidding." The girl didn't say anything but scowled up at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Okay, so maybe it was too soon." He reached down and grabbed one of the hands folded across her chest. "Come on. Come talk to me."

Pan thought about pulling away but decided to forget about his smart comment and let him lead her back down to the roof. They sat down next to each other and Trunks sat back on his elbows. "This is quite the spot for star gazing. Now I see why you were out here."

"I come out here all the time." Pan said looking up. "It's nice out here. Especially when the weather is warm, like tonight. You can see the stars so far away from the city." She smiled. "I guess Grandpa new what he was doing when he built it here."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "I can imagine Goku picking this spot for that very reason." He crossed his ankles. "What's your favorite constellation?"

Pan frowned. "I don't really know any. I guess Orion. That and the Big dipper are really the only two I can pick out. Oh, and Leo."

"Really?" Trunks looked surprised. "Wow, Pan, thats hard for me to believe. I figured that Goku would have shown you all of them. Or Gohan."

"I guess it never really crossed my dads mind. I was never really interested in star gazing until Grandpa returned anyway, and we didn't really have a lot of time to just talk when he came back from Dende's place. We were with you looking for the Dragon Balls."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Trunks' face fell. "What about before the Shadow Dragons came? You were together a lot then.

Pan sighed. "I guess we never really talked about the stars much. We were always talking about something else." She sighed. "Well, you obviously know more about all of this than I do, Mr. Genius. What's _your_ favorite?"

Trunks thought for a moment, looking up at the diamonds above him. "Canis Majorus."

"What?"

"Canis. The Large Dog." He moved closer to Pan so that his head was touching hers. Pan smiled as the sweet smell of his skin and clothes reached her nose. She had always liked his scent. It was relaxing, a mix of clean laundry, soap and green tea.

"You see that really bright star right there?" He asked. Pan nodded to where he was pointing. "Well, that is Sirius. It's also known as the Dog Star because it represents the heart of Canis Majorus. The other stars around it, make his eye, nose, paws, and tail." He lowered his hand. "I'll have to show you an outline sketch of him one day."

Pan looked up at the constellation trying to imagine the great dog behind the stars. "Why is that one your favorite?"

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky. It's nine times larger than our sun. I guess I just like the fact that something so bright and big is the heart of the constellation."

"I see."

Trunks leaned his head away from her and a small shock of disappointment ran through her. It was then that a question crossed her mind.

"Trunks, why are you here?"

The half Saiyan turned his head to look at her. "Oh yeah, I guess I never told you why did I?"

Pan shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"I was working late and decided to leave via flight." He smiled a brilliant white smile.\\

Pan stared at him. A funny feeling started in her stomach and seemed to leap up into her throat. She swallowed.

"You were still working?"

The boy's smile faded. "Yeah, I have a lot of paper work to do and it just keeps piling up. Resignations, invoices, construction plans."

"Couldn't you just hire people to do that for you?"

Trunks grinned. "Not that easy. I would have to do a lot of training if I were to hire other people, and my aids already have enough on their hands. It would just be more trouble for everyone if I had a bunch of people who didn't know what they were doing come in."

"I guess your right," Pan said with a sigh for him. Trunks nodded. "Anyway, I was flying by and just happened to feel your stress from 10,000 feet in the air. Thought I'd come by and say hello."

Pan smiled. "I'm glad you did. Hello."

Another brilliant smile. "Hello."

Pan's heart skipped a beat.

Trunks flopped back onto the roof with his hands behind his head. Pan pulled her knees up to her chest and arched her head to look up. They sat like that for a few minutes watching the sky.

The girl sighed and looked over at the young man sitting next to her. She tilted her head to the side as she studied his face. Even at twenty-eight his youthful features had not disappeared. His silky, violet hair hung in his soft face, moving slightly from the wind. His large eyes seemed tired, yet they were still very bright with the same glow they had always had. His attire still had not matured within the time she had met him until now. Always in knee-high shorts or jeans and collard shirts, usually with his leather Capsule Corp jacket, though he seemed to have left it at home tonight.

"What are you looking at?" The comment came kindly, without a glance in her direction.

Pan could feel her face turning deep red. She swallowed. "Sorry. I guess I was just thinking about how everything has changed, and how it hasn't."

"Hasn't?" The Saiyan boy narrowed his eyes. "What things _haven't_ changed?"

"You."

Trunks grinned. "Oh, really?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah. You have basically stayed the same. I mean, with everyone else, after Grandpa left… Well, everyone sorta drifted. You have too but your personally has not changed. Everyone else seems so distant."

The boy frowned. "I'm sure thats not true, Pan. Everyone is just really busy. I mean, I have not really_ talked_ to my sister in a long time. Or my mom for that matter. Well, you know how my dad is."

Pan nodded. "Yeah. It's just so frustrating. There is not really a whole lot that I can do except the things they ask us to do at my school, like daily donations of change and such. I know it helps and all, but I really would prefer to be out helping with Uncle Goten, or your dad for that matter."

Trunks smiled at her comment about helping Vegeta, but it disappeared in an instant. "I know how you feel. I have been there before…"

Trunks stared up into the night sky and he gave a sigh. His mind drifted back to when he was only a boy and his father was battling Majin Buu. He had wished so desperately to help him. He knew that Pan felt the same way almost all the time, especially now that Goku had left this world. He felt for her.

He eyed Pan as she sat there hugging her knees, her chin resting on them. She had grown so much. He remembered the day that he and Goten and Goku were supposed to board his mothers ship and scavenge the universe for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Pan had stolen aboard and gone with them, forcing them to leave Goten behind. He laughed at the memory.

Pan looked over at him suspiciously. "What are you laughing about?"

Trunks smiled. "I'm just thinking of you. How _you_ have changed."

"_I've_ changed?"

He nodded. "More than you know. You have really grown up."

Pan smiled proudly and sat up straighter. "Why, thank you."

Trunks sat up on his elbows and tilted his head in her direction. He put on his best puppy-dog face and stared at her. "Did you miss me?"

Pan's demeanor suddenly changed and she stared at him a moment, her eyes narrowed, before she sighed and looked away. Trunks dropped his face and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you?" he asked again, quietly.

Pan didn't say anything. Instead she pulled her knees closer to her and squeezed her eyes shut. Her black hair hung in her face, shielding it from his view.

He sat up and leaned forward reaching out a hand to touch her dark locks. He curled his fingers lightly around one and moved it behind her ear so he could see her face. Pan opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face was solemn but not sad. She blinked at him and gave him a crooked, hapless grin.

"What's wrong Pan-Chan?" He murmured.

Pan blinked slowly at him. "I _really_ miss you." She said quietly. "I really, _really_ miss you."

Her words were achingly sincere and Trunks felt his heart sink a bit in his chest. He did not know that not seeing him was so hard on her. It truly had been a long time since the last time they had really talked, yet he was never aware that he meant that much to her.

"Pan," he said quietly, "I missed you too. I never realized that seeing me was so important to you. If I had I-"

"You what?" Pan interrupted him so fiercely it made him jump and he leaned back slightly when he saw the look in her eyes. It was so full of anger and agony.

"What would you have done?" She narrowed her eyes until they were almost slits. "_Tried,_ to come and see me sometimes? Answered my calls maybe?"

Trunks stared at her. Where had the sudden anger come from? It as easy to see she was very upset, so upset it made him nervous. He was surprised that her body was not glowing with energy.

"Look, Pan," he began, but she cut him off again.

"You know Trunks, I remember a time that I would tell you almost anything! At least things that I knew you would be willing to listen to. After we came home from looking for the Black Star Dragon Balls, I used to wake up almost every night scared to death that we were back out there, running from Baby. Every night that happened, instead of running to my mom or my dad... I would call you. I knew that you would be awake. And every night I did, you always answered after the first ring, cause you knew it was me. Do you remember?"

Trunks stared at her in disbelief. He could not comprehend what he was hearing. Of course he remembered her calling him. After the first few nights of her doing so, he would sit on his bed, working on projects for work or something. His cell would be sitting next to him, and he would wait for it to ring, yet hope it wouldn't. Not out of annoyance at her calling, but hope that she would sleep well that night.

"Of course I remember…" He trailed off into a whisper.

Pan looked at him intently. "Do you remember how you used to answer the phone?"

The boy reached up and pushed a feather of violet hair out of his eyes in thought. He thought back to when she first called him those first few nights. As far as he new he had answered the phone with a simple "Trunks" or "Hello." He thought a moment more.

"You don't remember do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He raised his eyes. "Do you?"

Pan nodded. "Of course. After the first few nights, every time I called you would answer me the same way, and you always sounded the same. So quiet, like you were trying to get me to relax right away." She sniffed. "You used to answer the phone on the first ring, Trunks. When you did, you would say, 'It's okay, Pan-Chan.' When I heard your voice I knew you were right."

Trunks found himself staring at her again. He sat there with his mouth open slightly in amazement as it all came back to him. How could he have forgotten? True, it had been almost four years since then but he had not come to realize that he had forgotten so much. Had his work really distracted him that badly? The thought made him ache. He shifted and looked at her awkwardly, only to find her staring at him.

"What happened Trunks?" Her voice was a whisper on the summer nights breeze.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "To what?"

Pan glared fierily at him. "To that! After my Grandpa Goku left it seemed like you got too busy to even talk to me. I would call you some nights and your phone would be turned off. You never even called me back."

Trunks shook his head. "Pan, I became so busy with everything after all those people were brought back! Everyone did. Suddenly, the whole population was returned, but no one had anywhere to live. The Shadow Dragons had destroyed everything. It was hard for everybody. It still is. I barely had time to even see my family, and it's still that way. After Shenron left, every thing just tripled. There were more important things to do than-"

He cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. He bared his teeth at himself in frustration. 'You idiot!'

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Pan with shame, but she was staring at him blankly. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"More important than what?" She challenged him quietly.

Trunks shook his head emotionally. "Pan, thats not what I meant."

"Of course thats what you meant," she sniffed. "You had more important things to do than comfort a little girl, didn't you? Even after the year we spent together out there in those stars, you still saw me as just that. A little girl. Fine, I guess I can understand that. I was barely thirteen. Almost fourteen when we defeated Baby. I just wish I had known I was less important to you than your stupid career! Maybe then I would not have wasted your time."

Her words were harsh on the Trunks' ears. "Wasted my time?" The question came out in a harsh growl. "Wasted my time? Pan, you were never a waste of my time. You're right, I used to see you as a little girl, but that was way before any of this happened! It was at the beginning of our journey together and it was awkward for me! First of all, I hardly even new you except as my little sisters best friend and Goku's granddaughter."

Pan looked away from him and leaned back on her elbows in a stubborn, annoyed fashion. Trunks narrowed his eyes. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder, roughly turning her to him. She looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together. Trunks stared back at her, determined.

"Pan," he said quietly. "You were never a burden on me. Granted, you could be extremely annoying at times and you did sometimes mess up but-"

Pan pulled away from him and looked in the other direction. Trunks laid his hand on her arm again, gently this time.

"I'm guilty of the same thing. Really, Pan-Chan, you were more help than you know." He squeezed her arm. "We couldn't have done anything without you."

Pan turned to look at him then. She gazed into his eyes with a surprised look on her face, before it changed into a suspicious glare.

"Really?" Her voice was dangerous. "You mean that?"

Trunks smiled. "Really. I have never lied to you." His smile faded. "I'm sorry I became so distant Pan. I wish I had known how important it all was to you." He watched as the girls' face fell.

"Was it important to you?"

Shaking his head in humorous disbelief, Trunks shifted, moving closer to her so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. He reached up with his hand and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"After those first few nights you called me," he said quietly, "where ever I was, I always made sure that my phone was with me, cause I wanted to make sure that if you got scared, I was there. I always hoped that you wouldn't call, just so I would know you were feeling okay."

Pan's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked again, lightly this time.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah."

Pan smiled at him finally and the Saiyan boy felt a rush of relief flood through him. At least he had gotten that out of her.

Pan leaned her forehead against his playfully. "I believe you." Her words came with a contented grin. "But why did you start leaving your phone off after a while?"

Trunks sighed. "I told you that after Shenron returned everyone to Earth, I became so busy. With so much needing to be done I just separated my self from all distractions after a while. I stayed in touch with everyone the best I could. I guess it just wasn't enough for _you._" He smiled, pulling his head up to look at her. "Besides that I had a feeling you would be just fine. You're strong."

Pan grinned at him. "Well, you could have returned my calls."

Trunks dropped his arms and hung his head with a dramatic sigh. "I know. I'm sorry Pan-Chan." He looked up for an instant. "Would it help if I said I wished my life were not so busy?"

Pan playfully smacked the back of his head, and Trunks gave a quiet "Ow" to her amusement. "No," she stated simply. "It wouldn't. There's only one thing you can do."

"Drop to my knees and beg forgiveness?" Trunks said with a crooked smile. He laughed when the girl rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Well, then, what?"

Pan grinned and leaned forward so that her nose was lightly brushing his. Trunks was surprised by her sudden closeness and gave a sharp intake of breath. He hoped she was not going to suggest anything...suggestive. Knowing her, something like that was able to come up.

"You have to promise that you'll be there again. Just like you used to be."

Trunks' breathed a sigh of mild relief. "That, Miss Pan, I can do."

"Promise."

The Saiyan boy smiled at how youthful she still acted. She had grown and matured over the past few years, but her childlike personality had hung around. He was happy for that. It made him feel less awkward.

"I promise, Pan-Chan."

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. Trunks smiled and hugged her back just as tight, feeling content. He rubbed her back once and attempted to pull away, only for the girl to hold him tighter. He smiled again.

"Your my best friend." Pan's voice was barely a whisper.

"Your _best _friend?" The violet haired boy asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Yeah." Pan sighed, feeling solemn. "I'm sorta a freak at school. You know what thats like right?" She smiled teasingly at him.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do." He stated it honestly. "You try having pretty, purple hair. Why are you considered a freak?"

"I have gotten into fights on more than one occasion." She paused as Trunks stared at her, wide eyed. "With guys."

"So that makes you a freak?"

"I always win."

"I see. Why are you getting into fights?" His concern for her deepened.

"Well, I haven't in a long time. Actually, not since I left with you. I guess my temper was really bad back then. I guess no one ever really forgot about it. No one talks to me. Before Bulla graduated it was no big deal, but now I just feel so alone there. No one from here is in school anymore." She sighed again. Trunks looked puzzled.

"Why am I your best friend?" He asked quizzically.

Pan sat up and leaned back on her hands. "You and I have been through a lot, Trunks. You were the only person that was there when no one else was. Besides my parents and Grandpa of course. I'm really grateful for it. And you did save my life on more than one occasion."

Trunks smiled that brilliant smile. "You know you can always count on me." Pan's heart skipped another beat.

"I know." she said. Thats exactly what I'm talking about. At least before you got so busy." She paused. "I'm just glad I can again."

"You really think you can then?" Trunks asked, laying back on the roof, his hands behind his head.

"Yes." She grinned down at him. "Like you said, you have never lied to me." She lay down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, bringing in his relaxing scent again. She flinched in surprise when he lifted his left arm, only to put it around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder again.

They lay like that for countless minutes. Pan would have though it to be hours if she hadn't known that the sun would have started to rise. She was completely content. They gazed at the stars in silence, both perfectly fine with the fact that they would have to get up in the morning. They had gone without sleep before and it was nothing that would have a large impact on the following day.

Countless more minutes went by, before Trunks tilted his head down so he could see her face.

"Do you miss him?"

Pan tilted her chin up to see him, only for her forehead to brush against his face, her face buried into his neck. She let out a soft gasp and swallowed her heart again.

"Miss who?" Her voice came out as an awkward whisper.

"Goku."

Pan sighed, breathing warm air against his neck by mistake. Trunks shivered.

"Sorry. Of course I miss him. I cared about him more than anyone in the world. Why do you ask that?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that afterward, when you found out, you seemed to take it so well. I was just worried that you had been bottling anything up."

Pan sat up on her elbow and looked at him. Trunks' hair was moving lightly in the wind and gazed up at her through half closed eyes. She stared at him in admiration.

"I haven't bottled anything up." She was gazing down at him with soft eyes, memorizing his face as though she hadn't already. She was so happy he was back. It was wonderful to really speak to him after so long and to look into his piercing blue eyes. She had missed his voice, soft yet somehow rough at the same time. She let out a sigh.

He didn't know she loved him.

Trunks looked up at Pan, trying to read the expression on her face, but all he could see was her studying him blankly. He tilted his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

Pan grinned. "Nothing. Just you again."

"Again? Pan I'm begging to think you fancy me." He grinned and sat up. "How much longer did you plan on staying out here?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever I feel like going in. Grandma does not know I'm out here so I don't really have a time limit."

"Maybe you aught to before she notices." Trunks suggested.

Pan shook her head. "She's asleep. There's no waking her until she's good and ready. A hurricane cold rip half the house apart and she wouldn't even know."

Trunks laughed and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, you pretty much have reign of the night don't you?"

Pan smiled. "Looks like it."

"Well," said Trunks, stretching his back slightly, "I was thinking I'd go to bed right away, but now I find that after seeing you, I won't be able to sleep." He shook his head back and forth to make his hair fall back into place. "What do you say we go to my place and order pizza?"

Pan giggled. "Pizza? At almost one am? Sure, if your up for it."

Trunks smiled that brilliant smile. "I'm up for it if you are. Really."

Pan grinned at him. "Fine. Lets go then."

Trunks stood up and reached his hand down. Pan hesitated before she reached out and took his fingers in her own. Trunks hoisted her up and floated into the air with her at his side.

Pan gasped slightly as he pulled her off the roof. She bumped into him lightly, her face connecting with his shoulder. His relaxing scent entered her nose again and she melted against him. Trunks steady her.

"Easy there. Lets go." He was completely oblivious to what just happened. Pan sighed in relief and followed him. He was a bit ahead of her so she fastened her pace.

"I bet that your not as fast as I am." Pan snickered.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? I'm older than you, Panny. Just try it."

Pan laughed out loud. "Oh, please, Old Man. You've been out of practice for years with your job! I bet you can't even keep up!"

With that she shot forward like a bat out of Hell. Trunks pushed his energy out behind him and he sped up as well, catching up to the girl within a couple of moments.

The two of them stayed parallel to each other almost the entire trip to Trunks' vast home. When Pan alighted on the roof of his house she twirled in the air and landed as lightly as a fallen leaf. Trunks, on the other hand, landed with a thud that echoed through the forest around his home. Pan rolled her eyes.

"You are so like your father when you do that." She stated.

Trunks smiled. "Please. I don't leave twenty foot craters in the ground when I land."

The young Saiyan girl tossed her hair. "Must be a guy thing then. Bulla doesn't land like that." She smiled and stepped forward. "Anyway. I was right, you are getting slow."

Trunks put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me, little girl, I was going easy on you. I was hardly at a fourth of my flight speed." He gave her a twisted smile, only for it to disappear when the girl turned her back on him and said with a laugh…

"Ha! So was I."

* * *

Pan lay back on Trunks black, suede couch, her back bent over the arm. She was signing frantically with her hands at the young Saiyan prince who was leaning against the large window that made up the front of his living room. He was staring at her upside down face, trying to read her lips as she mimed out words with her hands.

"Yes… Yeah. Oh, and extra...artichokes? No! No artichokes. Uh… anchovies." The young man stuck his tongue out at the young girl in disgust. "Yes, make that three triple sized… Make two with no anchovies."

He ducked as a suede pillow sailed at his head. "And no pineapple!"

Trunks hung up the phone and grabbed the soft pillow laying on the floor, tossing it back at Pan. "Do I throw things at your house?"

"Why no anchovies?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "They are disgusting. You sure are a Son alright."

Pan smiled up at him. Trunks leaned over her face with his hands behind his back. "Having fun yet?"

"No."

Trunks pushed on her shoulder with one finger, causing her to fall off the sofa.

"Ow!" The girl lunged at the Saiyan boy, causing him to fall backwards into a very large suede beanbag chair, made to match the black couch. Trunks' head smacked into the glass entertainment center next to it, knocking off a black vase containing defuser stems. The violet haired boy's arm reached out reflexively to catch the object and he set it carefully on the floor before grabbing at Pan who was now trying to tickle him to death. They fought playfully like that for a few moments before they both started to pant with laughter.

"I'm gonna win!" Pan screeched out through quick breaths.

"No! You're! Not!" The reply came out in burst of laughter.

Moments later the two of them collapsed back onto the large beanbag panting and laughing still. Trunks rolled off the chair and used it to rest his head on as he sat on the plush throw rug. Pan stretched out on the suede chair and looked at him.

It was wonderful to see him smile so much.

Trunks turned his head to look at her, so the side of his face rested against the suede fabric. He smiled at her. "Comfy?"

Pan chuckled and nodded. "I like this chair."

Trunks grinned. "Me too."

"Sorry about your diffuser."

The boy shrugged and blew a lock of purple hair out of his face. "I caught it."

"And your head."

Trunks smiled.

A bell rang through the house, sounding almost church like. Pan sat up. "Pizza!"

"Go get it and give the guy a tip," Trunks yawned, digging in his pocket and pulling out a five. "Don't stiff him."

Pan rolled her eyes and snatched the dollar bill from him. "I'm a teenager, not a thief!"

Trunks grinned and stood up, stretching as he did so. A second later, Pan bounced into the room carrying three large boxes, a delicious smell coming from them.

"You are going to pay for not getting those anchovies!" Pan glowered playfully.

"What?!" Trunks jumped, putting on mock panic. "But you already tickled me!"

Pan grinned and set the boxes on the glass coffee table. "So what?" She opened the top box and took out a piece of the cheesy food. She then plopped down into the suede chair and began to eat loudly.

Trunks removed his own piece before retiring onto his large sofa. Resting his head on the pillows, he draped his long legs over the arm and proceeded to eat upside down. Pan giggled at him.

"You're ridiculous."

"Go look in a mirror." A piece of pepperoni flew onto his face. "Aw, Pan!" He pulled the greasy piece of meat from his face and threw it back at her, only for the girl to lean forward and catch it in her teeth.

"Gross." He wiped his face off with the back of his sleeve.

Pan grinned. "Be happy it wasn't an anchovy!" She winked at him.

Trunks shook his head.

They sat eating pizza until all three boxes were gone, never stopping in their random conversations and their silly antics towards each other. Even as they were cleaning up their mess, they were making an even larger one by splashing water on each other at the kitchen sink. When they had finally finished, the two walked back into the vast living room where Pan flopped back down into the beanbag. Trunks delivered a tiny ki blast into the fireplace next to the sofa and the wood immediately ignited.

Pan was grinning at him as he lay back down onto the large, fluffy couch.

"What?" the boy asked as he noticed her.

Pan shook her head. "I was just watching you."

"Creepy," Trunks replied jokingly as he stretched an arm above his head and over the back of the sofa. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Pan said nothing for a few moments but never looked away from him. Eventually, her own eyes started to droop, and she fought to keep them open.

"Trunks?" She said with a yawn.

"Yes, Pan-Chan?" came the mellow reply. He was not tired, only relaxed.

"Trunks, can I stay here tonight?" The girl yawned again. "I don't want to leave."

The Saiyan prince sighed relaxedly and nodded. "I'll call Chichi in the morning so she doesn't worry."

Pan smiled and shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable. "Thank you."

Trunks nodded again, not opening his eyes. He could sense that she was falling asleep. He considered moving her to a bed but knew that she would protest. She really enjoyed the giant bean bag.

"You can have that chair." He stated simply. "I have an identical one upstairs."

Across the room, Pan smiled through closed eyes and snuggled into it even deeper. Trunks was surprised at her reply.

"Thats alright," she said. "I don't want it."

"I thought you liked it?" Trunks puzzled, opening his eyes.

"I do." The girl whispered. "I like it most cause it smells good. If I had it, after a while, it wouldn't smell good anymore."

The violet haired Saiyan narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Smells good?"

"Like you…" The girl trailed off into nothing and Trunks realized she was nearly asleep.

"Like me, hmm?" He closed his eyes. After what seemed like a while, he was mildly surprised to hear her voice again.

"Trunks…"

He smiled behind closed eyes. "Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Trunks' eyes opened and he stared blankly at his ceiling. His thoughts came slowly. First, mild disbelief. Second, realization. Third, angst.

Loved? She loved him? But, she was so young. Yet, why hadn't he seen it before? It was rather obvious now that the truth was hanging there in the air, waiting for him to catch it. He loved her too, just not in the same way that he knew she meant. He felt a pang of moroseness come over him.

It was impossible for her.

Why had she said that? More than likely because she was more asleep than awake, probably at that point between reality and dream where it is never clear which is which.

Trunks sighed in slight despair. He turned his head to look at the young woman curled up in his chair. After a moment he swung his legs back over the side and stood up. He walked quietly over to where she lay by the entertainment center and knelt down. Reaching out slowly he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Fully alert, Pan would have never said something like that. She would die first. He sighed and leaned down so his face was right by hers.

"I love you too." He whispered.

The girl stirred and a small smile crept across her face. He knew that his words had made their way into her dreams.

Trunks stood up and walked back over to the sofa, sitting at the end closest to the fire, his arms folded over his chest. He faced Pan and looked at her for a moment before he turned his attention to the dancing flames.

The night played over and over in his head, his half Saiyan senses making the recent memories still vivid in his mind.

He was happy that this had all happened. Pan had brought him back to a reality that he had missed very much and not even realized it. It had all come back to him now. He was thankful for it.

Pan stirred again and rolled over in the beanbag. Trunks' eyes darted to her as she mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Another smile tugged at the Saiyan boy's thin lips.

He turned on the sofa, once again draping his legs over the arm of it. He pulled a suede pillow closer to him and hugged it. With a casual wave of his hand, the fire was snuffed out and it's warm glow was extinguished with it.

"Good night, Pan-Chan."

Outside, the stars shone brilliantly above the earth, surrounded by the black blanket of space that held them high over the planet. Beneath their burning, white fire, the human population went about their business, neglecting to raise their eyes to the beauty surrounding them. At least, most of them did so…

* * *

End

Thanks all!


End file.
